Goodnight
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Brittany is having a bad night, between hearing noises and having a nightmare about being back on the island. She goes to Alvin for comfort. Cute AxB one-shot! CGI!


**~Goodnight~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<strong>

She rolled over onto her side to see a red-clad chipmunk sleeping across from her, snoring softly in his sleep as his chest rose and fell lightly. His amber eyes had shut hours earlier when he turned in for the night with a yawn, and off he was to a land filled with dreams. He was having a better sleep compared to her. Three hours earlier she had thought she heard noises, and then she had a small nightmare, and finally the noises continued. The chipette sighed and let her blue eyes drift back to the chipmunk sleeping on the top bunk across from her as she contemplated waking him up. She didn't think her best friend would enjoy being woken up at this hour over some silly paranoia she was having in the middle of the night, but she decided to anyhow, and she proceeded toward his bed quietly.

She made her way down the ladder carefully, taking small, slow steps, one rung at a time until she hit the floor. She furtively made it to the other end of the room and climbed up the ladder opposite of hers, all the way up to the red-colored bed. A russet-furred chipmunk was sleeping peacefully. For a moment, Brittany thought about going back into her bed and letting her counterpart sleep. She shook her head and, instead, reached out an auburn paw to shake her counter lightly on the shoulder. With no response but continued snoring, she shook him again.

"Alvin," she called quietly, "Alvin, please wake up." Slowly Alvin's amber eyes fluttered open to meet Brittany's sapphire blue ones. He looked up irritably at the chipette as he rubbed his eyes groggily. Brittany instantly regretted waking him from his much-needed sleep. Biting her lip, she gave him a guilty look as well as a shy wave.

"Brittany," Alvin said calmly, "can you please tell me what was so important that you just _had_ to wake me up at midnight?" Brittany looked away for a minute, thinking about what would happen if she told him that she had had a nightmare. Would he call her a baby? Would he make fun of her? Thousands of possibilities flooded her mind, and Alvin's gaze was wearing more impatient by the second. He looked her over, a glare spreading over his face.

"It's nothing, it's just really stupid. Never mind. Goodnight, Alvin," Brittany finally responded with a sad sigh. She prepared to get down the ladder when Alvin's paw shot out and wrapped around her wrist, yanking her back next to him. The look on his face told her he wasn't giving up just yet. Now he seemed genuinely concerned for Brittany. _Tell me what's wrong, or else you won't leave this bed, _the look on his face told her. Brittany sucked air into her cheeks and let it out in an exasperated sigh.

"I-I-I had a…I had a nightmare," she stammered quietly. Alvin looked at her expressionlessly for a few minutes, studying her face. Brittany Wilson had a nightmare? That couldn't be right in the red-clad's opinion. This was his headstrong best friend, who had the courage and bravery to do anything and was never like this. Alvin pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened in that nightmare that's scaring you like this," he said gently to her.

"Well, we were back on the island…"

_~Brittany's Nightmare~_

_ Alvin looked to the forest where the rumbling was the worst. A perplexed look came over his face and I knew instantaneously he was thinking of following Dave in there. His human father had already been lost amongst the bushes as they went to look for Jeanette and Zoe. Simon was standing next to his red-clad brother, glancing at him every so often. Ian was in the same state as they were. They were all planning, it seemed, to go back inside the forest and get Dave and Jeanette. Knots formed in my stomach as the rumbling worsened. Theodore and Eleanor sat up in the crow's nest of our crudely made raft, huddling in fear in each other's embrace._

_ "I'm going in," Alvin finally said, startling us all. Panic and worry flickered in my icy blue eyes. I jumped off of the raft and grabbed his wrist just as he was about to run in._

_ "Alvin, don't go, I have a really bad feeling about this," I told him. But a glint of determination showed in his eyes as he pulled me into a tight embrace._

_ "I have to Brittany. They don't seem to be coming out and I think something bad might have happened. If the volcano erupts and we're still on that island, for your safety you have to leave," he said. I nodded with a tear slipping out of my eye as he darted off, Ian and Simon not far behind. I sat down on that raft and pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry. Theodore and Eleanor were looking down on me with pure concern, but at that point I didn't care. I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen had Alvin ventured back into the jungle like that, and he had. He was going off with Simon and Ian to save Dave and Jeanette._

_ "They'll come back," Eleanor tried to reassure me, as if reading my exact thoughts. But I couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening. This was like a horrible nightmare I was trapped in. Five minutes passed and there was no sign of anyone. Then a humongous rumble rocked the whole island as lava began to spew from the volcano, crashing onto the beach like meteors. My eyes by now were as wide as saucers. I rushed to untie the ropes holding the raft down. Theodore, Eleanor, and I were set adrift. I sobbed as soon as we began to float off. I heard a voice yell from somewhere deep within the jungle's death-grip:_

_ "I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!"_

_ Five hours later we were finally found by a rescue helicopter that surveyed the island. The people on board told us that they saw bodies covered in cooled off lava and ash. Zoe, Ian, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette were all dead, killed by the wrath of nature. Theodore, Eleanor, and I all broke down crying right on the spot. I never forgot Alvin's last words to me that he screamed out in the midst of his death. I never realized that I had always loved him too…and now I never had the chance to tell him._

_~End Brittany's Nightmare~_

By the time she had finished her story, Brittany was sobbing into Alvin's shoulder, soaking his pajama shirt immensely. Alvin kept a tight, firm grip on the auburn-furred chipette as she cried, letting all of the fears from her nightmare out.

"Plus, in addition to the nightmare," the chipette went on in-between each sob she let out, "I keep hearing noises like someone is trying to break in!" Alvin shushed the chipette as she broke into a fresh round of tears, her body shaking violently in the red-clad's grip on her.

"It's alright Brittany, it's alright. I'm here, just relax. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore. Now do you want to sleep here for the night?" he said. Brittany nodded and curled up next to him, tears slowly drying up. Alvin wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too, Brittany," he said quietly, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alvin."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, cute little Bralvin one-shot for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it!<br>~CG10**


End file.
